Concubine
Concubines or Concubinus (depending on gender) are cats who hold a recognized interpersonal relationship with the Pharaoh, but are not married to them. Once a simple sex servant, Concubines now hold a high amount of social status within the Empire, and act as trusted companions to the Pharaoh and the Royal Consort. Concubines live within the Pharaoh’s Palace, and are recognized as part of the Royal Family, but do not hold the status of Royal Blood. Overview Despite popular belief, Concubinage isn’t something that refers to a purely sexual relationship within the Empire. Over time the rank itself grew into something much different than what it originally was, and though intimate relations with the Pharaoh aren’t unheard of, it is not something required of a Concubine should they choose against it. A Concubine is usually a feline of High-Born status, who enters into the role of a Concubine voluntarily by the candidate or as per agreement through their family. This is often done as a means of social security, as the companion in question is prodvided with a level of safety, economic assurance, and status within the palace; while also being seen as a valued companion amongst the Royals themselves. The position of the Concubine is generally inferior to that of the Royal Consort for legality reasons. On occassion, they may produce children of the Pharaoh’s, but any children are seen as inferior in social status to the Consort’s children and cannot inherit any of the Pharaoh’s assets should they die — unless the Consort is barren or the Concubine is married to the Pharaoh. Children of the Concubine are in no way seen as illegitimate, and are still accepted and recognized as Children of the Crown in the eyes of society. Since 2E 230 AC, Concubines are recognized as a highly attainable asset to the Pharaoh and their family, as Concubines act as trusted companions in day-to-day life, while also fulfilling courtly duties; and attending to and serving the Royal Family and their needs. Though they themselves aren’t officially recognized as Royal Blood, due to their position, Concubines are required to have a general understanding of the Empire, its events, and its hierachy; as well as project the proper mannerisms as someone befitting of their social status both within the palace and outside of it. Concubines also hold some sway over the Council’s affairs, and may occasionally offer their assistance in matters of the court. Some Concubines go as far as adopting similar duties of an Adviser to assit the Pharaoh, or their Family, with important personal and official affairs. Concubines are not allowed to marry, as they are entered into a formal, recognized relationship with the Pharaoh upon acceptance of the rank. Though they may retire from the rank and marry — with the Pharaoh’s permission — this is not recommended as in doing so they will lose all acquired social status, ranking, and place amongst the Royals and their palace. Rank Notes * Children of the Concubine show filial duty to both their biological parents, and their secondary parent — the Royal Consort. * Concubines have access to many of the luxuries that come with royal life, such as highly recognized status, valued relationships with the Empire’s Royalty, and access to most of the palace’s resources when requested. * The current Pharaoh, Alekai, is Bisexual, meaning that both Concubines and Concubinus will be accepted into this rank, and applications will likely be chosen in a way that ensures a healthy mix of both! * The relationship between the Pharaoh and a Concubine — regardless of familial input, or whether it is intimate or not — is 100% consensual and voluntary on both sides. Anything even remotely hinting that it isn’t on a character’s application will lead to the character being denied. Rank Rewards Bloop Milestone Rewards * Name: 'Description. ''Reward. '''Level-Specific Rewards * Name: Description. Reward. Recent Concubines * Unknown Category:Ranks